


The Real Thing

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Takes place 3 years after 513.





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Justin sits on the floor right next to the fireplace, and adds another log to the fire. He pulls the blanket tighter around himself, wanting and needing to stay warm. 

 

The cold weather outside is nothing compared to the coldness that has settled over the house. Justin begins to rub his hands together in a hopeful effort to get warm.

 

The fight that he and Brian had had earlier was the worst one yet. Justin was still reeling from some of the things he had said, and some of the things that Brian had said to him.

 

He was 25 years old and already married. Justin cringed at his own thoughts. Well, not married _exactly_. Sure, he and Brian had had a commitment ceremony. But that didn’t mean…

 

Justin let his thoughts trail off unfinished. Rolling his eyes, he laid down on the floor and got comfortable. He laid his head down on the pillow, wondering what Brian was doing in their room.

 

Brian on the other hand, was sitting on the bed in their room. He was staring at the wedding band that sat on his ring finger. He and Justin had been together for 8 years now.

 

Brian still had trouble believing it sometimes. A shudder passed through him as he remembered that tomorrow was his birthday. He would be 37 years old. Another shudder passed through him.

 

Sometimes he wondered why Justin was still with him. He was getting to be a gross old man that was reaching his forties, while Justin hadn’t even reached his thirties yet.

 

They had a weird relationship. Brian smiled to himself as he admitted it to himself. Yes he, Brian Kinney was in a relationship, and had been in one for several years now. It was a miracle.

 

Or maybe it’s not. Apart from the fiddler fiasco, Justin was the only person who stood by him no matter what. His blonde was the only one who could cut through all his bullshit.

 

Brian was extremely grateful for it. Rubbing his wedding band, he got up and left the room. Walking out into the living room, he saw Justin curled up on the floor with a blanket and pillow.

 

Smiling to himself, he approached Justin and took a seat on the floor next to his husband. “Justin, I’m sorry. You’re right.” Brian began to run his fingers through Justin’s soft blonde hair.

 

His husband turned to him suddenly. Grabbing Brian’s hand gently, Justin began to speak. “I didn’t say that to upset you. I just thought that after all this time, and everything that has happened, you would agree.”

 

Brian sighed. Then he nodded. “I know what you were trying to do, and I appreciate it. But Justin, I can’t get my parental rights back to Gus. Lindsay and Melanie don’t want me to see him anymore.”

 

Justin frowned. He hated what Lindsay and Melanie were doing to Brian. They were still making him feel like just a sperm donor, when in fact, the man was ready to be a full-time father to Gus.

 

Life wasn’t fair. Getting up slowly, Justin sat up. He pulled Brian into a hug, and felt his heart squeeze painfully when his husband began to cry. Brian was not someone who cried often.

 

So anyone who knew the man would know that something really bad was going on. After a while, Brian began to calm down. He slowly released Justin, and wiped his tears away.

 

Justin took Brian’s hands into his own and said, “I love you, Brian. I love you. I love you. I love you. Gus loves you too. He knows that you are his father, and he knows that you love him.”

 

Brian nodded. “I know, Sunshine. I just miss him. I haven’t seen my son since he, Jenny Rebecca, Lindsay, and Melanie moved to Canada. It’s been 3 fucking years. Tomorrow is my birthday, and the only thing I want, is to see my son.”

 

Justin hugged his husband, letting the older man know that he was there for him. Tomorrow was going to be a great day. He had convinced Lindsay and Melanie to move back to Pittsburgh.

 

It had taken him 3 years, but they finally agreed. He had explained to Lindsay time and time again, how much he and Brian missed the 4 of them. Justin wanted them to be a family again.

 

Now they would. Lindsay had talked to Melanie, and their little family was moving back to Pittsburgh. Brian was going to love it. After a few minutes, the couple went back to their bedroom and made love. 

 

A little while later, Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. Brian was going to be surprised. They were going to have the real thing.

 

They were going to be a family now. The two men fell asleep together whispering words of love to each other, safe and secure in the knowledge that everything would be okay.

 

The End.


End file.
